pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members.''' Tips for Requesting Frogs '''Don't worry if you don't have much to trade. The list is more about helping than trading. *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"), with an exception being frogs from a Weekly Set . *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized * If someone adds you on Game Center but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your GameCenter ID,'' ''Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester ''Comments''. ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Important Information (Please Read) Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Attention Senders: When all requested frogs have been sent, and ONLY when all requested frogs have been sent, enter the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also, keep track of the frogs you or someone else have already sent if the requester has asked for more than one frog. Please do not leave a date in this column until every frog has been sent. Thank you. Attention Requesters: If your request is not filled within two weeks, please delete your original request and re-enter it at the bottom of the table. That way everyone will know you are still interested in receiving your requested frogs. Requests older than 1 month are subject to deletion. Modify Frog Request Table {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 700px; height: 700px;" ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Date of Request ! scope="col"|Frogs Requested ! scope="col"|Frogs for Trade ! scope="col"|Name of Sender ! scope="col"|Date Sent ! scope="col"|Requester Comments ! scope="col"|Sender Comments |- | |7/24/2014 |Thank you in advance! | EyePeeps sent Bulla, Persona, Vinaceus and Bulbus. Please send Glacio, Tribus, Marinus or Trivium in return. | | | |Sent obaro, gyrus, and orbis. (littlefragola) |- |notespeller2 |7/1/2014 | |any of the following:Vicis Volta Velatus Tribus Tessera Templum Sumphonia Scutulata Pistrix Pulvillus Quilta Pyramis Papilio Nodare Palma Mustacium Mazeus marinus Levar Janus Igneous Hennae Gyrus Gemma Frondis Factus Fortuno Foramen Flecto Figularis Facus Emblama Dimidius Cornus Clunicula Blubus Botulus Axis Arcus Aceris |any species not listed. |Annielding EyePeeps | |Sorry the list is long. I haven't played in years and am starting back up! Any help would be great. Annielding: I sent you a friend request, and I can send you four of the frogs you have listed :) may I have an Americano, a Nebula, an Infinitas, and a Cockaris in return? Thanks! :) americanyolo: do you still need a shelbus? EyePeeps sent a total of seven frogs. Please send Obaro in return. |- |pebblelee |7/6/2014 |1x Purple Viola (Hennae, Gemma) 1x Golden Aurum (Fortuno, Emblema) 1x Azure Caleus (Quilta, Palma) |anything lvl 19 or less | |7/30/14 |Received Purple Viola Hennae and Azure Caleus Quilta & Palmas, thank you SO much AzB 7 and littlefragola! I wasn't sure how to strike out the ones I received, so instead I just bolded the ones I still need. trying to complete the last set. TIA!! |Sent purple viola gemma and golden aurum fortuno & emblema. (littlefragola) |- |purplecelery12 |7/6/2014 |Any Tribus or Glacio |Any non-promotional frog Level Six or under, or a Dextera. | | | |Sent friend request (littlefragola) |- |Cunlac |7/6/14 |Any lvl 8-10 frog not available in the shop.Thanks |Very sorry I don't have many that you might want. |Dalek Caan |7/8/2014 | |Exterminate. |- |straymule |7/10/14 |Any Obaro or Persona | | | | |Annielding: I sent you a friend request, and I can send you both these frogs :) In return, can I have a Mustachio and an Obaro? Thanks! :) |- |Salukira |7/24/14 |Any Tribus, Orbis, Obaro, Bulbus,Signum |Anything level 16 or under, except the ones requested |littlefragola |7/26/14 |no frogs needed in return unless you have white picea pistrix. |Sent friend request (littlefragola) |- |americanyolo |7/24/14 |Gemma, Amfractus, pluma, americano, any that can't be bought normally in the store basically |Glass chroma, shelbus | | | | |- |nicoleh2011 |7/24/14 |purple viola hennae, azure caelus quilta, purple viola fortuno, green folium hennae |anything level 28 or below |littlefragola |7/30/14 |Thanks in advance! Trying to finish a set for forever! |Both frogs sent! |- |littlefragola |7/24/14 |White Picea Pistrix |anything level 28 and under. thank you! | |7/27/14 |Bea Towe, thank you! I sent you a Hennae in return. | |- |*babounette* |7/28/14 |Purple Viola (Hennae, Gemma), Golden Aurum (Fortuno, Emblema), Azure Caelus (Quilta, Palma) |Anything level 16 and below (some special frogs like lanterna, glacio, ludo, marinus, trivium, etc.) | | | | |- |straymule |6/28/14 |A Obaro and a Vinaceus please ^_^ |Anything level 11 and lower :) |straymule | | | |- |Aiman Bickiya |7/29/14 |1x Purple Viola Gemma, 1x Golden Aurum Fortuno, | Anything level 18 or lower, including Frogmart frogs, excluding Obaro. | | | | |- |littlefragola |7/30/14 |Purple Viola Fortuno, Green Folium Hennae |Any frogs of level 28 and under. Thank you! |AzB 7 |7/31/14 |AzB, thank you for the frogs! Please let me know what I can send you in return! | |- |littlefragola |7/31/14 |black aurum frondis |Any frogs of level 28 and under. Thank you! |AzB 7 |8/3/14 |AzB, thank you! I sent you a gemma, symphonia and a hennae in return for all the frogs you've sent me. | |- |Thiffany |8/05/14 |Any Dextera, Obaro, Gyrus or Bulbus |Any frogs of level 15 and under |littlefragola |8/6/14 | |All 4 frogs sent. Nothing needed in return. Enjoy! |- |viluhr |8/8/14 |any lanterna, glacio, ludo, dextera, geminus, bulla, Orbis, Obaro |any frog level 10 and below. Thank you! | | | |Sent friend request (littlefragola) |- |mqxmm |8/8/14 |any Signum, Trivium, Gyrus, Obaro, Marinus, Ludo |any frog level 17 and above. Thank you! | | | |Sent friend request (littlefragola) |- |Docturok |8/9/14 |Tangelo Picea Lotus |Anura Species - Any Color Combo Available | | | | |- |Joetyyy |8/11/14 |Tribus, Lanterna, Glacio, Dextera, Marinus |Anything level 8 and under (don't have much |littlefragola |8/15/14 | |Sent all frogs. Don't need anything in return. Enjoy! (littlefragola) |- |koolchic4 |8/12/14 |Any Glacio, Dextera, Obaro |Anything under level ten except requested | | |Thanks in advance! |Sent friend request (littlefragola) |- |futboller99 |8/14/14 |No more needed. |Every frog lvl 1-32! | |8/15/14 |I used some rollback cheats and potions.. :p.. I do now have every frog glass chroma in the game though! Shout out to soso9797wipeout for offering the help! | |- |littlefragola |8/15/14 |cocos cafea pulvillus |any frogs of level 28 and below. thanks! |futboller99 |8/17/14 |Thank you, futboller99! please let me know what i can send you in return! I didn't write that first request--not sure how it got my name on it but I took my name off of it. Apologies to whoever it is that made that request :( (littlefragola) |Sent :) I got every frog, need nothing back |- |Pwnage1000000 |8/16/14 |Tribus Lanterna Glacio Ludo Marinus Geminus Bulla Orbis |Any frogs that i have (not much ;( ) |futboller99 |8/17/14 | |Sent all requested frogs in Glass Chroma, need nothing in return :) |- |Lammoramus |8/16/14 |Tribus Lanterna Glacio Ludo Marinus |Please help me restart my game. I lost everything after transfering to the new phone. Thank you very much. |futboller99 |8/17/14 | |Sent Glass Chroma of all frogs requested, nothing needed in return :) |- |marchfreak4 |8/17/2014 |Red Aurum Botulus |I have a Nebulus, Shelbus, and Coclear |futboller99 (request sent) | | |Have your Red Aurum Botulus waiting for you :) |- |Lammoramus |8/17/14 |Dextera, Geminus, Bulla, Orbis, Obaro |Please help me restart my game. I lost everything after transferring to the new phone. Thank you everyone for your help. |littlefragola |8/17/14 | |Sent all 5 frogs. Nothing needed in return. Enjoy :) |- |dagger.2010 |08/17/2014 |Any Glacio, Bulbus, Gyrus, Obaro and/or Bulla |Any other frogs up to level 30 with similar value | | |Thank you! |